


One body

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Core Four, Drabble, maybe to be added to?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: Just watched the first episode of the new season. The scene where Sheriff Keller walked in really struck me for some reason.





	One body

It was spooky. 

Archie, Veronica, and Jughead raised their heads exactly in sync, Betty the only one who remained perfectly still. When Archie rose though, all three of the others followed in perfect unity, the girls on either side of the redhead, Jughead just to Betty's right. 

The parents, too, shifted closer, but the four teens closed ranks around him without even a glance at each other. And sure, Veronica was the one holding Archie's hand and Jughead had his hand on Betty's back, but that didn't seem to matter in any significant way when they spoke.

Betty, after all was the one to answer when he asked after Mr. Andrews, and Jughead had asked to join their meeting in a way that suggested he knew Archie would say yes. 

In retrospect, he was probably lucky that the girls weren't in the room too. More and more, the four of them seemed to exist as one body.


End file.
